


Curse of Vengance

by nimeriastark



Category: Disney Fairies, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimeriastark/pseuds/nimeriastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tink and Peter must leave the hallow and quickly. So Tink comes up with a brilliant idea. If only Peter could see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of Vengance

I ran through the forest the moss sticking slightly to my feet. I breathed in the foggy air filling my lungs with it's burning chill. The sun was just slowly rising over the mountains that cast a shadow over the entire side of neverland. I could hear peter's foot steps close behind my own, but I had always been faster even now that he is fully healed. If I ran fast enough I felt weightless, the closest I might ever come to flying thanks to the past months. My studies had been getting worse, not that I was a shining pupil to begin with. But at this rate even Blue the headmistress held little hope for me. I ran faster, switching into a sprint in hopes that the pain in my lungs would distract me from my thoughts. At my new pace we reached the clearing in a matter of minutes.

.

“Taa-daa!” I said thrusting my arts towards the enormous tree in the center. It had been dead since I was a little sprite and sometimes I wonder if it had ever even lived. The large roots wove through the surface of the clearing as if the tree actually ran through the entire forest. I looked back to Peter who was staring blankly at me.

 

“It's a big dead tree.” He stated looking back at it making sure he hadn't missed something obvious.

 

“No..” I said smiling “it's a big hollow tree.” I said proudly. I walked up to the trunk making sure not to get my foot caught in the tangling roots. I placed my hands on the brittle bark. I had been coming to this tree since I was little, when I first wandered here to escape some lesson, a greenhouse lesson no doubt. Then it had been other wordly towering above most other trees in the forest and twice as wide as any other I had seen. As I aged the tree seemed to grow with me, now reaching the width of a small house.

 

“Okay, a big hollow tree. It's amazing.” He said with not so subtle sarcasm.

 

“It will be.” I said looking back at him with a smile spreading across my face.

 

“I am clearly missing something here.” Peter said sitting on a larger root his face a mixture of confusion and frustration. I had learned that Peter was not a fan of riddles like fairies were.

 

“Well, I am almost positive this is where you will be living now. Since you can't stay in the hollow anymore.” I said, sadness mixing with my excitement. Peter had only been healed for a week and the others were already anxious to get him out. I had tried to argue but knew there was no point. They had only let him stay the night I brought him in because he was so close to death. Now that he was better there was no reason to keep him around, he had already stayed for over two months longer than any human had ever stayed. But I was selfish, it wasn’t enough.

 

Which brought about the problem of where he could stay. No one in all of Neverland would let him stay with him, not with Hook following so close behind. The idea of the hangman's tree came to me last night.

 

“Tink, you are seeing the same clearing I am right? I can't live in a tree.”

 

“Well not yet obviously. But once I am done it will be perfect.” and our own. I added silently. I reached around my back to my leather bag to get a piece of parchment with a poorly drawn replica of the tree before us. The only difference was the tree was perfectly adorned with doors, pulleys, and levers. I spread it on the damp ground in front of Peter.

 

“I know if I can get away from the hollow enough each day I can have it ready enough for you to move here in a week. The inside is already hollow so no problems there and there are several openings in the side of the trunk, put a few doors over them, cover any upper holes and it is ready. Then after that is done we can set up all the traps.” I said enthusiastically looking up at Peter. He was clearly skeptical of my plan, which made my heart sink but I had already set on not giving up.

 

“I don't know Tink...” he said voicing his doubt.

 

“Where else do you have to go!” I said frustrated, “I can do this Peter! I know I can build this for us.” I rolled my blueprint back up, putting in back in my bag.

 

“Us?” Peter said a light coming into his eyes as it always did when he found something amusing.

 

“I meant you, of course.” I said trying to keep the redness from reaching my face with little success. “I am just excited to build it.”

 

I turned my back to him looking up again at the tree.

 

“Tink?” I slowly turned back around Peter had taken a few steps closer now, startled I stumbled back a few inches. “I would love for this to be our place.”

  
I couldn't help the smile that spread through my whole face.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of first fic like ever! Idk if anyone will read it because peter pan isn't like a huge fandom to my knowledge but that just means if you do read it comments and stuff would be even more appreciated! I don't have much experience with writing and would love feedback!


End file.
